


Unseen Alloy

by USP



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nerd Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, One Shot, Protective Will Solace, Sad Nico di Angelo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Percebendo as qualidades de seu namorado, Nico começa em sua mente listar todas elas. O mesmo adorava quando Will as usava com ele ou outra pessoa para, quem sabe, ajudar.Um peso caiu em seus ombros quando Nico sente-se um lixo ao final do dia, já que ele era o oposto de Will e acaba brigando com o rapaz. Mas talvez no final, Nico somente precisava ouvir as suas qualidades





	Unseen Alloy

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem <3 
> 
> Comentários e kudos sempre legais

POV:NICO

 

— Nico? — No mesmo instante que ouvi aquela voz nem precisei o olhar para saber que Percy que tinha me chamado. Ele correu ao meu encontro e por mais que amasse Will com todo o meu coração, meu pulso ficou mais rápido que o normal, pois um crush seria sempre um crush, não dava para mudar isso.

— Estou aqui. — Tentei ao máximo lembrar como falar, pois a última coisa que queria fazer ao seu lado era gaguejar. Jackson começou a andar ao meu lado e mesmo que de uns tempos para cá tínhamos mantido um pouco de contato, o seu corpo gritava o quanto estava desconfortável.

— Então… você está bem? — Isso foi a primeira coisa que disse depois de longos minutos sem falar nada, claramente uma pauta para quebrar o gelo entre nós dois, não que achava que estava funcionando.

— Você está? — A pergunta tinha saído mais rude do que eu planejava, não era nada pessoal mas meu cérebro respondeu ao ataque imediato de alguém estar interessado em meus sentimentos.

— Na verdade, queria falar com o Will, sabe onde está? — Então aquela era a sensação de frustração que tomou o meu corpo em milissegundos, não que realmente esperasse que Percy somente me visse e começasse uma conversa, pois eu sabia na pele como fazia as pessoas se distanciarem de mim. Mas poxa, o meu ex crush estava falando comigo para chegar ao meu namorado, talvez não tivesse coisa mais broxante.

— Da última vez que vi, estava em seu chalé. — Percy no mesmo instante que falei a última palavra já estava correndo como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo, depois de gritar um obrigado.

Como não tinha nada para fazer e a curiosidade estava tomando toda a meu corpo, segui Jackson para o chalé, mas quando cheguei lá, Will estava correndo para o campo. Demorei alguns segundos a mais para reconhecer Annabeth que estava sentada em uma cadeira.

Precisei chegar mais perto para ver o que acontecia. Ela estava com o rosto todo machucado, não parava de apertar seu braço direito, suas mãos já estavam com sangue.

— O que aconteceu? — Foi a primeira coisa que meu namorado disse, abaixou e apoiou as suas pernas para ficar mais perto da sua paciente. Tirou a mão dela do braço e eu quase que abri minha boca de surpresa quando vi um corte bem profundo em sua pele que não parava de sair sangue.

— Ela estava lutando comigo, quando eu sem querer a cortei, começou a sangrar mas a teimosa falou que não era nada, então decidi te chamar pois sabia que iria falar que estava tudo bem, mesmo não estando. — Percy apoiou do lado de sua namorada que deu um sorriso amarelo, como se tivesse vergonha de mostrar que ele estava com a razão.

— Dá próxima vez, vá para a enfermaria. Todos os heróis se machucam, viu? Você não é a exceção. — Então era aquilo, Will era aquela pessoa que sabia o que falar para deixar a pessoa confortável em qualquer situação, quem me dera se eu tivesse esse dom. O meu era exatamente o oposto, eu sabia como deixar as pessoas desconfortáveis somente estando no mesmo lugar.

— Agora vamos tomar algum pontos, mas não preciso explicar como vai ser, já que todo semideus já fez isso, não é mesmo? — O loiro sorriu e começou a falar de um assunto bem aleatório enquanto iam para a enfermaria, o que me deixou sozinho somente olhando aquela cena. Solace tinha alguma coisa em sua Áurea como se fizesse você querer falar com ele, sendo qualquer assunto, o mais estranho até o mais sério pois sabia que ele era mestre de continuar o assunto. Mais uma coisa que não sabia fazer, não importasse o quanto me esforçasse.

Não que era o namorado grudento, mas admitia que foi muito estranho não ver Will no almoço já que sabia que provavelmente estava com muitos pacientes e tinha resolvido almoçar por lá mesmo. Depois que dar uma passeada pelo acampamento e não ver nada de novo, deitei na grama e comecei a olhar o céu. Com certeza todo semi Deus iria estar se matando para ter um momento de paz, mas não eu. Eu precisava estar sempre fazer algo para os pensamentos não começarem a fluir e com certeza algo que não gostaria de lembrar iria estar por ali.

Era incrível como era diferente quando estava com Will e sozinho. Se estivesse com ele, com certeza alguém iria nos parar de falar com ele e depois iria me ver e me comprimentar e continuar a falar com ele, pois nunca tinha sido o cara de gostar de puxar assunto, mais uma coisa que era péssimo e meu namorado era bom para porra. Quando era só eu, ninguém se aproximava.

Não demorou muito para chegar ao meu destino, falar que a enfermaria estava caótica era falar que o Jace nunca desmaiava, era tanto filho de Apolo correndo de um lado para o outro que parecia que tínhamos saído de uma guerra.

Entre as pessoas, uma menina estava chorando, somente vi Will se ajoelhar, pegar o rosto da garota com as suas mãos a fazendo o olhar e abrir aquele sorriso do caralho de perfeito, o que a fez sorrir no mesmo instante. E por mais que não falaram nada, sabia que ele estava passando aquele conforto e aquele olhar que tudo iria estar bem e era incrível como você acreditava, pois Will era perfeito nisso também. Diferente de mim, que nunca sabia confortar alguém quando acontecia alguma tragédia.

— Will? — O campista veio correndo tão rapidamente e sua voz passava tanto desespero que foi impossível os outros não o olharem, vi que ele falou alguma coisa tão rapidamente que nem observando os seus lábios mexerem consegui pegar as suas palavras. Solace falou um desculpa para a menina que mexeu a sua cabeça com um sim, como se deixasse ele resolver algo mais importante.

Mais uma vez estava lá, eu o seguindo. Dois campistas estavam com suas espadas apontadas um para os outros e quando vi os seus olhos praticamente ardendo de tanta raiva, não duvidava nada que era somente um único gesto e os dois iriam começar uma guerra.

— Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui? — Não que o loiro falava palavrões com frequência pois o que estava em sua frente era algo tão surreal que as palavras de baixo calão mostravam o quanto estava chocado.

— É o dia do chalé de Áries limpar a piscina pois na última vez foi o chalé de Afrodite e esse filho da puta está se fazendo de desentendido. Já estou cansada de quebrar a minha unha. — A campista olhou para a sua unha e depois mostrou para o Will, claramente passando todo o orgulho que tinha que estavam sem nenhuma lasquinha se quer.

Então os dois começaram a falar tudo rapidamente que para ser sincero, não estava dando para entender nada, o loiro pediu com toda educação paga que falassem mais devagar, deu até um grito mas não adiantou. Quando vi que se distanciou alguns metros e colocou os seus dedos em sua boca no mesmo instante coloquei as minhas mãos em meus ouvidos.

E lá se escutou aquele assobio super Sônico, alguns campistas se jogaram no chão e taparam os seus ouvidos, como se aquilo fosse diminuir a dor.

Will deu um sorriso amarelo quando no mesmo instante os dois campistas o olharam e estava claro que nunca iriam mais falar uma palavras se quer.

— Quando começamos a pertencer a casa casa, sabíamos que tínhamos tarefas para fazer, gostassem os ou não. O chalé de Áries também precisa fazer a sua parte do acordo. — O campista rolou os seus olhos mas saiu para fazer a sua tarefa, a campista de Afrodite deu um gritinho e o abraçou.

Então, eu realmente comecei a refletir o quão merda eu era, meu namorado sabia fazer mil e uma coisas e as qualidades que tinha era para o mal, por exemplo saber quando uma pessoa iria morrer. Deitei na grama e aquela sensação de inutilidade passava tanto em meu corpo que até respirar estava difícil.

— Oi, nossa hoje o dia foi tão corrido que eu nem consegui um tempinho para ficar com o melhor namorado do mundo. — Vi que Will sentou-se ao meu lado e por mais carinhoso que fosse, por mais que ele fizesse eu acreditar naquelas palavras, o meu cérebro já foi mais rápido e listou todas as coisas que um perfeito namorado fazia e eu era o oposto.

Não consegui nem olhar em seus olhos pois estava com tanta vergonha de mim mesmo que o olhar somente iria agravar a situação. Will sempre esteve lá para mim, nos meus momentos em que nem eu mesmo estava me aguentando, o mínimo que poderia o dar em troca seria um abraço, ou pelo menos amor, mas aquilo era uma das milhões de coisas que não sabia fazer.

— Hey Baby, o que está errado? — Ele sentiu que estava mais fechado que o normal, por isso que virou para me olhar e seus dedos repousaram em meu rosto, passando toda aquela calma e amor e minha vontade era de chorar por ter um homem tão perfeito ao meu lado.

— Eu não faço nada direito, eu só tenho defeitos. — No mesmo instante ouvi a risada ao meu lado, como se aquilo fosse uma piada.

— Nico, quando disse que não poderia contar piadas, esqueceu dessa aqui. — Sua voz estava quebrada, já que não tinha mais fôlego para o tanto que riu. Eu no mesmo instante me distanciei já que tinha ficado extremamente ofendido, eu estava falando sério e só pelo fato de alguém achasse que meus defeitos eram qualidades dava vontade de acabar com a raça de Will.

— Me desculpa amor. Mas eu achei engraçado pois você é o único semi Deus que tem um chofer que pode o levar para algum lugar, é o único que pode falar quando alguém está morto e é o único que pode viajar pelas sombras, não tem coisa mais foda que isso. — Um pequeno sorriso brotou em minha boca, pois pela primeira vez naquele dia eu tinha a minha auto estima de volta.

— Olha quem fala, o Filho de Apolo perfeito, Will eu iria me matar para ter as suas qualidades. — Mais uma vez ele deu uma risada e colocou os nossos corpos, quando isso aconteceu o seu calor e minha temperatura gelada entraram em contato, deixando os nossos corpos na temperatura ambiente, como se nós dois nascemos para estar juntos.

— Cada um com seus defeitos e qualidades. Eu amo você, exatamente como é pequeno. Espero que lembre disso quando quiser mudar algo em você. — Sua voz estava mais lenta quando fechou os seus olhos, mostrando o quão cansado estava.

Dei um beijo em sua bochechas, o que o fez abrir um puta sorriso, já que não era o tipo de pessoa que normalmente fazia aquilo. Apoiei o meu corpo em seu peito ouvindo aquelas batidas de coração que iria sempre me deixar calmo.


End file.
